Businesses continually strive to improve operations, products, services, etc. For example, an enterprise can use an integrated performance management application when planning and making critical enterprise decisions. Enterprise users may use the integrated performance management application to create reports, analyze trends, make projections, etc. Users may rely on data from various data sources, such as from relational or multi-dimensional databases for example, while using the integrated performance management application. In many instances, users would like to write to different data sources. However, many systems and applications provide limited (if any) ability to write to a data source, especially against multi-dimensional data sources. Many factors can contribute to the limited writeback functionality. These factors include the complexities associated with multiple file formats, protection levels, system performance, context sensitive data, incompatible systems, and synchronization issues associated with relational and/or multi-dimensional databases.